


you're with me tonight

by goofball46



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, also ft. ava in an ugly christmas sweater, ft. zari who definitely bet amaya that sara and ava will end up together by the end of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball46/pseuds/goofball46
Summary: sara invites ava to the legends' christmas party. aka this was an excuse for me to put ava in an ugly christmas sweater merry christmas everyone





	you're with me tonight

Ava ends up at the Legends’ Christmas celebration entirely on accident. Well. Kinda.

It’s become a tradition of theirs to get drunk and stay up until midnight together on Christmas Eve and exchange gifts at midnight. It’s domestic and it’s home and Sara’s heart feels fuller than it has in a long time when she looks around at her friends – _family_ – getting along. Amaya and Zari are sharing warm smiles over some kind of dessert, Mick and Leo are bantering over beers, Nate and Ray are dorking out about… something. But despite how much it feels like this is her home, her stomach still turns with loss. It’s not the same without Jax and Martin, and she can feel their absence acutely. Their chairs are still at the table, and their emptiness is heavy.

And maybe that’s why Sara calls Ava. She could blame it on that. She could blame it on the beers she’s already downed. But whatever the reason, the story ends the same way.

“Gideon, call Agent Sharpe,” Sara says, sauntering into her office.

“Right away, Captain,” the AI responds, and the interface loads for a second before Ava’s familiar face fills the screen.

“You picked up fast,” Sara comments.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Ava’s face is lined with concern. Her hair is loose and down in waves around her shoulders, and she looks more beautiful than Sara cares to admit to herself right now. Not to mention the way Sara’s chest tightens pleasantly at the idea that Ava worries about her.

“Okay, calm down, Miss Paranoia.” Sara holds up her hands. “This isn’t an SOS call. Although I’m touched that you care.” She smirks.

Ava relaxes instantly at the words, her face returning to its usual stoic mask of indifference. “Well, it seems that I’m tasked with making sure you idiots don’t kill yourselves, or worse, destroy all of time.” She pauses. “Again.”

“Well, I’m not calling with bad news tonight. Actually, I wanted to invite you to our Christmas party.”

Ava’s eyes narrow with confusion. “Sorry?”

“Our Christmas party. You know, gifts. Alcohol. Family.” Ava’s posture tenses with the word _family_ , and Sara wonders if she’s struck a chord. “Unless you’re busy.”

“No, I-I’m not busy. Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I weren’t.”

“You would want _me_ there?” Ava’s voice is skeptical, and Sara feels bad for her.

“Look, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. But you’re invited.”

The screen turns off, and Sara turns just in time to see Ava stepping through a time portal. She’s wearing a suit, as usual, and Sara rolls her eyes. “You are not wearing _that_ to a party.” Ava frowns.

“Why not?”

“Come on. I’m getting you a Christmas sweater.” She takes Ava back to her room and starts digging through her closet. “None of my clothes are going to fit you, since you’re, like, ten feet tall,” she says, as she finds what she’s looking for. “But Laurel was a little taller than me and I still have one of her old Christmas sweaters from a while ago.” She spins to look at Ava standing awkwardly in the doorway, and holds up the sweater.

“Absolutely not.”

The sweater is neon green with a puppy in a Santa hat on the front. It’s striped and it lights up, and it’s quite possibly the ugliest thing Sara owns. “C’mon, Ava,” Sara says. “It’s from an ugly Christmas sweater party we went to forever ago. You have to wear it; it’s hilarious.”

“It’s _ugly_.”

“That’s the point!” Sara gives her a bright grin. “You’ll look so cute, I promise. Please?” She pouts a little, and Ava lets out a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” She grabs the sweater from Sara and Sara grins in celebration. Ava turns her back to her and pulls off her suit jacket, tossing the sweater and her jacket down onto the bed to start undoing the buttons of her white button down. Sara’s grin fades as she bites hard on her lower lip to keep from saying something. Ava pulls the shirt off, and Sara doesn’t know where to look. Ava’s shoulders are defined and muscular as she moves to pick up the sweater. Sara’s eyes trace the line of her spine down her back, and she swallows. Fortunately (or unfortunately, Sara hasn’t quite decided yet), Ava tugs on the sweater quickly and turns back around.

It’s still a little two short on her, and falls a couple inches above the waistline of her black pants. Sara has to pull her eyes away from the strip of skin that it reveals as Ava tugs her hair out of the neck. “You look _great_ ,” she says, and Ava rolls her eyes.

“I look ridiculous.” She pulls at the bottom of the sweater. “And it’s too short.”

“It’s a good look,” Sara promises. “Now let’s go before all the eggnog is gone.”

“You have a food fabricator,” Ava reminds her, but Sara’s already tugging her towards the galley.

The conversation stops when they walk in. Zari gives Amaya a look that Sara doesn’t know how to interpret, and Amaya nudges her arm to stop her.

“Beer?” Mick asks, breaking the silence and holding a bottle out towards Ava. She gives an uncomfortable smile as she moves forward to take it.

“Thanks.”

It’s what they needed to cut through the tension in the room, and the atmosphere returns to normal. Zari leans over to whisper something to Amaya. Amaya looks scandalized and hits her arm. Nate and Ray resume talking about some old TV show. Mick invites Ava into his and Leo’s conversation about weaponry, and Sara silently thanks her team for being who they are. She joins Ava and the guys, taking a long drag from her beer and smiling up at Ava. She’s getting into a debate about the merits of guns versus short range weapons like swords, and it’s so _normal_ that Sara has to remind herself that Ava’s not a part of the team.

Ava’s eyes light up as she’s talking, and Sara’s never seen her this animated outside of fighting. Her eyes are bright and blue, and Sara’s so distracted by watching her talk that she almost jumps when a dinging noise starts ringing from Gideon’s interface. Ava’s hand instantly flies to the gun tucked into the back of her pants.

“What’s that?”

“The midnight alarm,” Sara realizes. “It’s midnight! Time for presents.” The Legends start gathering around the table, grabbing their gifts for each other, but Ava hangs back. “Hey, Ava, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says. “Just… I didn’t bring presents.”

“No one’s expecting you to,” Sara says. “Come on.” Ava still looks slightly uncomfortable, so Sara grabs her hand, rubbing her over the back of her hand reassuringly. “You’re here. That’s all I was asking for.” She doesn’t let Ava’s hand go when they join the rest of the team, and even when the Legends start trading their gifts, she only breaks contact with her to hand off gifts.

“So where’d you get the sweater, Ava?” Amaya asks, once the gift exchange is done. Sara grins, squeezing Ava’s hand.

“I gave it to her,” she says proudly, and Zari almost chokes on the snickerdoodle she’s halfway through. Amaya shoots her a warning look, and Sara narrows her eyes at them in confusion before looking up at Ava with a smile. Ava’s cheeks are pink from a combination of beer and embarrassment about being called out on the sweater, and it looks good on her. Really good. And maybe Sara’s had too much eggnog, but she wants to kiss her.

They finish out the night with a game of Go Fish, of all things, which Zari makes into a drinking game by declaring everyone should take a drink when they have to draw a new card, and which Sara cheats at, a _lot_ , by looking at Ava’s cards.

“You’re cheating,” Ava says, for the fourth time, and Sara gives her a shit eating grin.

“I am _not_ ,” she protests, and Ava raises an eyebrow.

“You all saw that,” she says, looking to the other Legends for help, who all barely conceal smiles and back Sara’s blatant lies.

“See,” Sara says triumphantly, poking Ava in the side. Ava jumps away on instinct, and Sara grins, looking at her cards. “I’m innocent. Do you have any fives?” Ava grumbles as she hands over two cards, and Sara slaps them to the ground with some of her own cards in a set.

Ray wins at the end, surprising everyone including himself when he puts down his final set, and Ava just seems glad that Sara lost, too. It’s Amaya who announces the end of the night, yawning and saying goodnight to everyone. Nate and Ray are quick to follow, and Mick’s drunk to the point that he stumbles off a while later. Leo and Zari don’t last too much longer, and when everyone else is gone, Sara turns to Ava.

“And then there were two,” she says, grabbing Ava’s hand again because she can.

“Sara,” Ava says, and her voice is softer than Sara remembers it ever being. “Thank you.”

Sara considers a snarky reply, but Ava’s being so sincere, and she really doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Not when Ava’s looking at her like that, not when her eyes are that soft. “Thank you for coming.”

They stand there for a second longer than they probably should, and it’s Ava who breaks the eye contact, looking down and tucking a wave of blonde hair behind her ear. “Sara, I-”

Sara doesn’t let her finish, instead leaning up on her toes to close the gap between them, her eyes closed tight. Ava’s lips are soft and warm and Sara could stand there with her forever. Her heart is tight and full and she hasn’t felt this hopeful in forever. They’re still holding hands, and Ava squeezes Sara’s hand before pulling away.

Her face is guarded, and Sara presses her tongue into her cheek, falling back to her heels in preparation for rejection. “Well,” Ava says, rubbing the back of her neck, and Sara meets her eyes as confidently as ever when Ava finally looks up from her toes. “Thank you.”

Sara likes to think she’s good with words. This leaves her speechless.

“ _Thank you_?” she repeats.

“Um, yeah.”

“Thank you,” Sara says again. “I kiss you, and you say thank you.”

And then Ava’s kissing her again, and Sara really doesn’t care what she said anymore. Ava’s the one to deepen the kiss, so Sara’s the one to lick into her mouth, and it’s back to their usual rhythm of competition – Ava bites Sara’s lower lip and in return, Sara pushes her back against a wall. Ava tangles one hand in Sara’s hair and pulls just right, and Sara presses a leg up between her thighs. It’s only when they pull apart to breathe that they slow down. “Hold on,” Ava says, breathing out shakily. Sara instantly stops, the hand not holding Ava’s moving to her waist to tuck a finger into Ava’s belt loop. “We should talk,” Ava says, and Sara lets out a whine.

“I don’t want to _talk_.”

“The number of times I’ve dreamed of you saying that,” Ava teases, and Sara nips at her neck in retaliation.

“Rude.”

“Can we go back to your room?” she asks, and Sara smirks.

“Why, Agent Sharpe,” she says, her voice dropping seductively, “I thought we were slowing this down, but if you insist.”

Ava rolls her eyes. “You are _such_ a flirt.” Sara smiles, tugging Ava’s belt loop to pull her closer.

“I just like how you look in that sweater.”

“This is a ridiculous sweater.”

“It’s working for you.” Sara unhooks her finger from her belt loop to brush her fingers over the revealed skin between her sweater and pants, and Ava sucks in a breath.

“Watch it, Lance.”

“Oh, I’ve been watching all night,” Sara responds, and Ava’s cheeks go pink again. “Let’s go to my room.” She tugs on Ava’s hand and leads her back to her room, where her discarded shirt and jacket are still on Sara’s bed. She shuts the door and pulls Ava back in for another kiss against the door, addicted to the taste of her mouth.

“Sara, we need to talk about this,” Ava murmurs against her mouth. “You’re a Legend.” Sara pulls back and nods. “I’m with the Time Bureau. If my boss found out, I could get in… a lot of trouble.”

“Then we’ll make sure he doesn’t find out.” Sara brings Ava’s hand up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles.

“How?”

“I’m a Legend,” Sara says cockily. “Doing what we want is kinda our thing.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Ava tells her, and Sara grins.

“Yeah, but you like me.” Ava fights a smile. “We’ll figure everything out. I promise. But for now, can we just…” She trails off, pressing a kiss to Ava’s mouth, sucking on her lower lip just the right amount. When she pulls back, Ava’s eyes are dark. Sara bites her lip, enjoying how Ava’s eyes track the movement.

“Yeah,” she breathes out. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

They kiss again, deeply, and something about it feels right, like pieces sliding into place. “Hey, Ava?” Sara murmurs, pulling back just enough to meet her eyes. Ava makes a noise of acknowledgment. “Nice sweater,” she says, playing with the bottom of said sweater.

Ava rolls her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Sara.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cut a sex scene from this and i still don't know if that was the right choice tbh but i hope you enjoyed it regardlessssss come talk to me on tumblr @agtavasharpe


End file.
